Waking the Dragons
by Loki's Whispers
Summary: Jounouchi buys a dragon pendant! :D I don't want to really write out a good summary!


Waking the Dragons

By Micah

I wrote this piece of trash Seto/Jou story, it's not very in-depth, and the characters never actually talk out loud, AND the words "him", "his", and "he" ONLY refer to either Seto or Jou.  
You know, just for my own amusement.  
This is the first part. And it sucks. Because I'm really only on to read stuff...  
...but then I felt bad so I wrote something even though I'm not a writer, I'm more of a poet. Kay.

Disclaimer: Do I need a disclaimer? I mean, it's not that good. Yuugiou does not belong to me. There. Okay. Oh! I own the silver dragon pendant! I bought it at a thrift store.

* * *

_Perhaps all the dragons in our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us act, just once, with beauty and courage.  
Perhaps everything that frightens us is, in its deepest essence, something helpless that wants our love._

_

* * *

_

There it was, sitting on a shelf in the back of the store.  
I wasn't sure what had made me want to inspect it closer, but it had caught my eye.  
Not very impressive, just a cruddy necklace, but the pendant hanging from it continued to hold my interest.  
A silver, almost white, dragon with a single blue gem for an eye. The gem was probably plastic, but still it glistened.  
I picked up the pendant, cold and metallic in my hand. Cold and metallic... just like him.  
And that's when I realized it reminded me of HIM. That rich SOB who was always picking fights with me and calling me a dog!  
But for some strange reason, I bought the dumb thing anyway and headed home for the night.

* * *

I wasn't feeling too well that day, and of course everyone at school knew this and tried their hardest to piss me off.  
There were girls swooning over my every move and every five minutes, another idiot would challenge me to a game. Obviously I wouldn't accept and laughed in their faces.  
And it worked, the attention DID piss me off. I stood there in the hallway, trying to ignore them.  
The fools would always try to get close to me, but none of them had the nerve to touch me. They were underlings, no better than the suits who worked for me.  
Except for him... he hated me, and I baited him. He was the only one who had the nerve to hit the most powerful CEO in the country in the face, and I liked him for that.  
He's the closest I'd want for a friend next to my little brother, but I'd doubt he would call us friends.  
...my thoughts were cut short as I noticed him at the end of the hall. It was time for our usual exchange of greetings...

* * *

He delivered the final blow that sent me sprawling backwards into the wall.  
Whoever said that people fight because they're insecure was a complete moron. He did it because he was TOO secure about himself.  
Too damn smug with an ego to fill that big head of his to boot.  
And that's what I thought as I lay there in the hallway. He loomed over me like a dragon, giving me his infamous evil glare with those icy blue eyes of his.  
Everyone around him seemed to be painted in shades of grey...  
And for a fleeting moment, I thought of that necklace... I thought of all things cold and metallic, like his stare. It was just one of those random thoughts, and on that note, I blacked out.  
I woke up a few minutes later in the nurse's office for the third time that week.

* * *

They carried him off to the nurse again, like every other time.  
You would expect him to run off with his tail between his legs like the mutt he his, but no, he always takes my bait and starts the fights. Not that I'd have any less.  
Maybe I'm a masochist, or perhaps I just enjoy the blows to my ego, or maybe I like his touch... that last idea seemed silly. I'd wondered why I thought it in the first place, and laughed to myself.  
Then the necklace caught my eye. There it was on the floor of the hallway, no doubt it had fallen out of his pocket during the fight.  
I picked it up and turned it over, inspecting it. A white dragon with a single blue eye...  
You could say it surprised me, after all, why would he have something like this, instead of, perhaps, a black dragon with a red eye?  
It was such a small, insignificant thing, but it's one of those things that grate at the mind until one is able to figure it out. Which pisses me off.  
I pocketed the necklace and headed to class. He obviously wasn't there.

* * *

:D yey  
I really have no idea what I'm writing and no real plot worked out!  
Yay for ADD!  
Yay for those coolline break ruler things! I LOVE THEM!  
I feel bad because I have all these elaborate Kaiba/Jou plots worked out in my head, but I can't ever put them into words.  
-gets sent to the shadow realm by Yami Bakura for absolutely no reason at all-


End file.
